Can't Remember to Forget You
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: One of those 'what if' stories. Sookie x Claude. Sometime after Season 5 finale. *Implied sex.*
1. Lights

The night sky, attracted and drew her. Stars, how they burned so brightly. Their lights, how they continuously glowed and illuminated the dark, along with the moon. Comets. The night had its own special qualities that the day didn't have.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Claude asked, stepping out from nowhere.

"Woah where the hell did you pop out of?" Sookie jumped, and stepped back from him.

Claude smiled, "Well. It doesn't matter, really." he shook his head. "How are you, this evening?"

"Evening, implies there's still light out."

"There _is _still light out." he pointed at the sky.

"Yes, but. Technically- I meant sunlight. Not. Starlight." Sookie corrected him.

"I see. Well. I was mistaken."

Sookie shook her head, and laughed at him. "You're so weird."

"How am I weird?" he asked, head cocked to the side.

"Well, for starters. Let's see... you pop out of nowhere. Decide to pick up where my fairy godmother left off."

"To be fair, I never wanted to be a fairy godmother. Made me the social pariah of the family. Claudine enjoyed looking after you, and I'm starting to understand why."

"She also implied that I was a pain in the ass, but in a nice way. That it got a little annoying having to defuse the trouble I get in."

"You are a handful." he nodded, chuckling at his sisters statement toward her. "Halfling, or not. You endure your fair share of trouble, Sookie."

"Are full blooded fae worse than I?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"We used to be." he smiled, nodding.

"How so?" Sookie asked, interested as she stepped closer to him.

"Well. To the point, I'm sure you recall. That we left this dimension, fled. Because the vampires drove us to near extinction. That, could be another possibility toward half blooded fae."

"Oh, so my birth was just to raise your numbers. Good to hear, that I'm livestock."

"That isn't what I meant. Remember- we aren't like the others. We don't treat you like cattle to 'harvest' whenever we pleased." he scrambled to explain.

"Relax, Max. I was joking. I know you wouldn't do that, okay?" she asked, smiling as she squeezed his hand gently.

"My name isn't 'Max' it's Claude..." he blinked at her.

"It's a... nevermind. So, what are you doing here?"

"Being the stand in for my sister. Fairy Godmothering you."

"See. That bugs me. It feels awkward calling you Fairy 'Godmother'."

"Why?" he flinched at her words. Pulling his hand away from hers.

"I didn't mean it to be hurtful. It's just. Wouldn't you be a 'Godfather' and not _mother_?"

"You are free to call me as you wish. It's a title, one the fae don't take lightly. And I sure don't."

"Are you staying here, tonight?" Sookie asked, she didn't really want to be alone. Russell. Sure, he was dead. The Vampire League fiasco. It was done with, but her nerves were shot.

"Your thoughts say you want me to stay." Claude glanced over at her, and back to the sky.

"Don't do that, it's annoying." Sookie smacked him on the shoulder, playfully.

"Sorry. We can hear thoughts, it's hard to tune out."

"I know, on that one."

He rubbed his shoulder. "Forgive me, if this sounds weird. But would you like to.. possibly.."

"Claude. I won't bite." Sookie noticed his hesitation, "What is it?" she asked, curiously. What could make a fairy nervous?

"Lay in the grass with me?" he asked, looking at her seriously.

"Is that all? Sure, I mean. It's fine. It ain't like we're doing somethin' strange." Sookie shrugged, "Lead the way." she held his hand, waiting.

"Being fae, as we are. We can't venture from the house."

"True." Sookie nodded, "Make due with what we've got."

Claude led her a few steps from the porch, a good spot to observe the sky. "Do you ever worry, Sookie?"

"Are you kiddin'? All the time." Sookie sighed "I think I'm going to die, from an ulcer. Or something from stress-induced incidents. I mean, really. Stress is my life, Claude. I can't imagine how you're holdin' up, havin' to deal with all of my issues."

"It is no burden to myself." he stared at the sky, "Claudine, how did she die?" he asked, curious.

"I thought you knew.." Sookie stiffened for a moment. Waiting.

"I knew of her death, and a vampire did it. Not its details. Only you and she were there."

"Eric..killed her. But he wasn't himself!" she added the last part hastily, hoping he didn't go out for revenge.

"Could you.. explain a little further?" he asked, looking over at her.

Sookie nodded, swallowing. "A witch, Antonia put him under a spell. Made him forget, and he saw her.. he lost control. I tried to stop him, so did Claudine.. but he.. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have stopped him."

"Claudine.. knew the dangers, Sookie. Coming back to Earth, we all knew the dangers. Vampires find us irresistible. They mention the 'smell of summer' when it comes to our kind."

"I know, it's weird, isn't it? I mean. 'Summer' how do you characterize 'Summer' as a smell?"

"Summer is the most pleasant time."

"I guess."

"Before, when I asked. Do you ever worry, about your light going out? Becoming human, entirely?" Claude paused, waiting for any reaction she'd give off.

"When you told me about losing my fae side. I tried it, to expel all magic I had. To become normal, it's all I've ever wanted my entire life. But Jason, helped me figure out. Being 'different' isn't so bad, after all. It's helped me out alot, my gift."

"I'm glad, that you didn't get rid of your light. Even if it means you're being chased down by an Old One."

"Why do they call our people the 'Old Ones'?" Sookie asked.

"Because we live for very long times. Our aging is much longer than humans."

"Clearly. Pushing 130, while I'm in my 20's and we look basically the same age." Sookie envied his youth, _literally_.

"Thank you." Claude smiled "I take that as a compliment."

"You're so lucky." Sookie huffed, "Young for so long. I'd give anything to be young again, to be with Gran. Mom. Dad. Grandpa. Before Tara was turned.."

"Would you give this all up, this moment- your life in the now, to live in the past?"

"I guess not." he said such profound things, he had his moments.

"Missing loved ones, family members, friends... it's a part of life, Sookie. We all mourn in our own way. I'll miss, and love my twin sister Claudine. She'll remain alive, in my heart. Like you Gran, for you."

"Why is it, all guys I meet make me feel special?" Sookie asked, aloud. "If I thought it, I know you'd know, that I know somethings up."

"What?" Claude stared blankly. The amount of 'knowing' things in one sentence confused him.

"If I didn't say it, you'd listen in on my thoughts. Then I'd know, that you read my thoughts, and you'd know what I was thinking. So we'd both know. Confusing, I know. Sorry. I'm a nervous babbler. Kinda."

"You bring out qualities in people, that are admirable. I hear the ridicule you've received. Others, bitter in their sorrow. 'Hatred' spun, from protecting you. I don't hate you, for my sisters sacrifice on your behalf. It only drives me to protect you further."

"Why?" Sookie asked, "Why put yourself, your _life _on the line, for me? What's makes me so special?"

"You were important enough for her to put her life on the line. And I'll gladly do the same. Is it so wrong, to be loved, by so many?"

"Yes." Sookie felt a tear slide down her face, "Thinking it all over. Anyone and everyone who loves me, just ends up hurt in the long run. Gran...Tara.. Jason..Eric..Bill.."

"They protected you, to the best of their abilities. Your Grandmother loved you, and continues to do so. Tara in her own right does the same, she may not admit it. She's turned bitter, but will come to realize. You did what you thought was best."

"What about Jason?" Sookie asked, she'd made his life turn out differently too.

"He chose his own path. To protect you, his kin. The vampires you've chosen to consort with, though angry at your ending things. Continue to care for you."

"Men, always gotta act cool and be jerks." Sookie somewhat agreed with him, a heavy sigh. "Why can't guys be like you? Caring, philosophical.."

"_Fairy_?" Claude asked, "There are plenty of fairy males."

"None are probably like you, though."

"Are you suggesting you want to consort with me?"

"Consort? You guys, and your old terms for 'date'."

"Fairies don't generally 'date', Sookie. We create offspring, and entrust that the one we've chosen to have our children will keep them safe."

"So basically, you knock a girl up. Ditch her when the babies are born, and _hope _that they live? What kinda dead beat dad are you?" Sookie frowned at him, _maybe I was wrong, about you_.

"I've never had children before. It's the way the fae have done things." Claude explained.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I mean. Huh. You've _never _in your 130 years, had children?"

"No." Claude shook his head.

"And.. I'm not saying I _was_, but if I meant that the both of us.."

"You would choose me? I'd be honored." Claude was overly willing. Royal fairy had chosen him, to bear her children?

"Just like that? And I mean- I don't think I'm ready or ever will be for kids. My life's too jumbled up."

"The unplanned things, are always the best."

Sookie squeezed his hand gently, her head on his chest. "My relationships, never work out. It must be me, cursed."

"You are not cursed." Claude stared at her. "Your light is near used up." he commented, refilling hers with his.

Sookie shivered, his touch was intoxicating. But when he transferred some of his own light, to salvage hers... that was a whole other story. Like she was beginning to understand, why fairies were so sought after and craved by vampires.

"Are you cold?" he asked, observing her closely.

"No.. that wasn't.. that's not it." Sookie stared down at him, leaning down and kissing him.

"Sookie?" he asked, clearly confused.

"You offered, I expect you to put out."

"There is.. we have to.. well.."

"What?" Sookie asked, halting as she stared down at him.

Claude took a deep breath, "Sookie. There is a contract, that happens before these things happen."

"For what?" she asked, confused as she looked into his eyes. Waiting for an answer.

"To swear on the light, for protection."

"For you to protect me?"

"Yes. And no. For us to protect each other, from harm, or vampires. If I were a female fairy it would be for you to protect me, but it is for both of us. It would be my duty to keep you safe."

"Wow. You so. You're not gonna put out, until I 'swear on the light' that we'll be safe? Fine. Show me the light."

His finger glowed, "Seriously? Are you E.T. or somethin'? Am I being punked?" she stared at his confused expression "Sorry. Had to ask, it seemed like one of those 'screwin' with ya' types of moments." _here goes nothing_. She touched his finger, hers glowed in return.

"Now what?" she asked, staring at her glowing finger.

"Now, we may begin."

"So formal. Are we doing this outside?"

"There could be vampires lurking..." Claude glanced around nervously.

"Good. Sex while potential danger is _everywhere_. Isn't that more fun?" Sookie asked, with a smirk.

"Not..especially." Claude swallowed, staring at her.

"Don't tell me you're _afraid_? Don't worry, I'll keep ya safe."

"And I too, will protect you." he reached up for her.

"Ah ah ah. I'm doing the 'drivin'." she craved his touch, and truly she did. But waiting, and anticipation was much more fun.


	2. Salt

"Wow. I can't even. Wow." Sookie was at a loss for words.

A question mark look was plastered upon Claude's face. "What?" he asked, still observing the night sky.

"Is it like that, every time?" Sookie asked.

"I suppose. Is it different, too weird for you?" he misjudged her reaction.

"No. It's like a 'good' kind of different."

"Oh." Claude nodded.

"I kicked Eric out." it was silent, and she didn't like it.

"Why is that?" Claude asked, curiously.

"I wanted to remember the girl I used to be. One my family could be proud of. I don't think they'd like me with vampires. Gran didn't mind it. But I don't know how the rest felt, well. 'Cept for Jason. He voiced his opinions loud and clear. Tara too."

"While I don't agree with you mingling our blood with vampires.. it is your choice to do so."

"See? If I told that to another fairy. Next thing I know, I'm being shot by 5 of you, and knocked out. I like you, you're different."

"Ouch. Even the human/fae hybrid thinks I'm different." he joked lightly.

"Sorry, you're extraordinarily different from other fairies. You and your sisters."

"We swore allegiance to your family, and intended to keep our promises."

"Why is that? Why us?" Sookie wanted to know.

"You are of royal blood. And we wished to protect you."

"Is that all?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"Never did I dream something like this would happen between our families."

"It never has?" Sookie asked.

Claude shook his head.

"Wow. Looks like I did another 'first'." she sighed softly.

"Not happy?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I never said that." Sookie shook her head, "I'm happy. Something different for a change. Bill. Eric. Alcide. They aren't all trying to get in my house, or on my doorstep. I'm out here, with you. Having fun."

"'Fun.'" Claude mused aloud.

"Yeah, fun." Sookie blushed lightly.

Claude sat up, immediately. "Sookie, I must go. There is danger, I fear. For my sisters."

"Oh, and not me? I see how it is." Sookie teased, but sounded serious.

"No.. it isn't like that." Claude shook his head. "But I do, have to go. Regretfully."

"Then go, I'll be fine. Somehow, I just know it'll all work out."

"I hope it does. But brace yourself, for what is yet to come. Do you hear that?" he asked, looking around in the night.

"No. No I don't.." Sookie shook her head, she heard nothing but the wind.

"That's a problem. Nature.. no crickets. Cicadas. Birds. Bees. This place is silent, and perhaps for a reason."

"Don't scare me, not now." Sookie bit her lip.

"I don't mean to do so. Be prepared. Sookie." he smiled at her.

"Don't get hurt, or killed. 'Kay?"

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Don't say it, so easily. It seems so...ungenuine."

"I swear on my sister Claudine, and our contractional obligations upon protecting the Stackhouse family, in the name of the light. I shall return to you."

"Wow.. you really.. went all out."

"You wished for me to be 'genuine' about my promise. I did it, in the most formal way I could. To show I would be true to my words."

"Well...thanks. Puts me a little more at ease." Sookie leaned forward, and kissed him.

"Goodbye, Sookie." he smiled, moving the hair out of her face. "Merry meet again."

"Merry..what?"

"Meet again." Claude stood, helping her up. "Goodbye." he repeated, as he began walking.

"Be safe!"

"No promises." Claude smirked as he looked back at her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Sookie decided to join in the joking.

"That's the plan." he winked.

"Goodnight." Sookie whispered, turning on her heels as she went inside. She was tired, and it was time for bed.

* * *

"Sookie Stackhouse, last I checked you were still a waitress at Merlotte's."

Being scolded, so early in the morning. Now wasn't the time. She groaned, explaining her situation- and failing to do so as Arlene had little to no patience. Memories of yesterday lingered, why was it that every man she was with inevitably had to be supernatural?

Tapping on the bed, accused of loving vampires, because it was literally written in blood. Why was she drawn to fairies? Not _fairies_, but Claude? It didn't make sense. Somehow, things were only becoming more and more complicated.

Getting up, showering. Visions of Eric. The snowfall. Bill. Cemetery. Claude, outside. Alcide. From the living room, to her room. But nothing happened. All of her men, were supernatural. Maybe, that fairy's words had a hint of truth to them afterall.

"Stupid girl." she sighed, climbing out in just a towel on. Getting some coffee, and breakfast. Barely eating. Go to work? Too late. Well, better late than never when it concerned her. Sam had probably given up on her showing up, time-wise at all. A long time ago.

What to do with her day, other than wait. That was the question, one she hadn't asked in a very long time. No Eric. No Bill. No Alcide. Claude wasn't there, either. Alone, she craved salt. Alot of it. Tipping the shaker over, it came out too slowly.

Unscrewing the top, she drained it all greedily. "Am I goin' ta die?" she asked, so much salt. She'd probably get a stroke or something. That much salt. Drinking every last drop of her coffee, to get some semblance of hydration back.

"Warlow." she wondered about her captor. When would he come? At night. That was clear. He was old, too. Because he was in the... 'vampire bible'. How could she even remotely stop him? All of the fairies magic combined couldn't stop Russell.

The Fairy Elder was too slow, and got devoured in moments. She was powerful, but even she fell victim to a vampire. "I don't have that kind of power." it was soul crushing to admit. That she'd fail their inevitable encounter. And possibly end up his mail order bride he wanted her to be.

"No!" she pounded her fists on the table "I _refuse _to live in fear from _another _goddamn vampire!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Sorry, Gran." she looked around in all directions, embarrassed she'd sworn in her home. Any minute she thought she'd hear that disappointed 'Sookie!'

_Claude. _How was he doing?

* * *

A tear had wormed its way down her face. "He's dead. They're all dead."

"Sook, it'll be alright." Jason tried to assure her.

"He asked me to ease his pain. And I did so." Niall added, staring at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just. I don't.. I mean.." she took the salt shaker, and ate all of its contents.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Jason stared at her, eyes wide. "I mean.. ya just..that's alotta salt!" he exclaimed.

"Sookie. You didn't perchance..?" Niall asked indirectly, his eyes flicked to Jason. _Did you and he_? he asked her in his thoughts.

Sookie nodded. _Yeah, why_?

Niall stared at her, _Oh boy. I could be wrong, but you may be.. _

"Be what!?" Sookie asked, "What now?"

Niall shook his head, "Nevermind. It's not important right now. We have to figure out the situation. Address this matter, later. Alright?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Sookie agreed, nervous about what he meant.


	3. That's a long name

"You heard her." Lafayette looked at Sookie's father. "Oh hell no!" he glanced over, seeing yet _another _male ghost by her. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

Claude put a finger over his lips. "A friend of Sookie's." his hand had been over Sookie's stomach, with a familiar smile. Head close to it, as he 'listened' in.

"Friend? Really? When you.. hold the fuck up dead boy. Since when do 'friends' run around, playing house with each other, when they dead?"

"Before I died, Sookie and I had spent the night together."

"Hooker, you better be kidding me." Lafayette frowned, folding his arms.

Claude shook his head, "No. Tell her, I'm sorry. That I broke my promise, for me, will you?"

Lafayette sighed "Fine. Yo Sook."

"Lafayette?" she asked, staring at him, knowing he was speaking to yet another ghost.

"This guy, says he's sorry he broke his promise."

"What?" Sookie was stunned, and stood still.

"He said he's sorry. That he's dead. His name is... Claude?" Lafayette stared at the ghost, making sure he got it right.

Claude nodded, "Thank you."

"Yeah, well. Thanks for not jumping inside my mouth, taking over my body like its a timeshare."

Claude smiled, "It was my pleasure not to do so."

A tear fell. "Thank you." Sookie hugged him, hard. "Claude. Don't sweat it, we'll meet again sometime. I know we will." she looked around in all directions not knowing where he was.

"What did this 'Claude' mean to you?" Warlow was obviously jealous.

"Listen bitch, you need to deal with all your mens issues. And no, not _man _or _men. __Mens_. Plural."

"I owe you one." Sookie smiled, shaking her head. Wiping her face off.

"Tequila. Get me some good shit, Sook. We'll sit down, bitch about all these men who claim to love ya, then just get wasted. I'm talkin' wake up next town over in a ditch with no memory how we got there in the first place wasted." he winked.

"Count on it." she laughed lightly.

"Yeah yeah, just be ready girl."

"He's...quite a character." Warlow watched him go.

"You have no idea. Lafayette's a good friend. One of the best to have." Sookie smiled after him.

"You like this..Lafayette?" Warlow asked, an edge to his voice.

"Not every single guy I 'like' is competition. He's my friend, of course I like him. It isn't like Bill and Eric 'like' besides. Lafayette doesn't go that way."

"I don't follow you." Warlow stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Lafayette likes men."

"Oh..really?" Warlow seemed to not understand the concept.

"Entirely new thing for you, isn't it?" Sookie raised a brow, with a smile. Shaking her head.

"I don't follow how that works, really." Warlow shook his head.

"Luckily for us both; it doesn't matter. It's his business, and whatever makes a person happy. They're entitled to have. Happiness, is a thing anyone should have."

"_You_, Sookie Stackhouse, are my happiness in its entirety. My mere existence was to meet you, fall in love with you. 5000 years.. over 5000 years." he corrected himself "I'd been waiting, and enduring through until the moment I would find you."

"That's an awful long time. I'm not what I'm cracked up to be, Warlow. I'm really not. People call me 'danger whore'."

"Those people need to have their throats ripped out, for insinuating you to be anything of the sort."

"I don't think it needs to be taken that far. I've dealt with these things my. Well. I mean. Being called different, is what my whole life has been. You don't need to kill everyone who's thought of me as 'different'. Trust me, alright?" Sookie asked, hoping he didn't kill all the townsfolk.

Warlow nodded, "I understand."

"Good." she exhaled the breath she'd held. No rampage, today.

* * *

_Bound_. All he could do was sit, she strengthened his bonds further. Removing his pants. This over compelling urge to do the act. Was it the pull the fae had? He had one over her. But she wasn't sure if that was the reason behind her actions.

A light shone while they 'connected' and it only made her more sure this decision was right. 'Right' it seemed to be a lost cause on her. A bitter smile as she did the deed, the ethereal daylight shone on them. It may be shameful, but she thought of Claude the entire time.

A bitter-smile, here she was. With his killer. Was it the ultimate betrayal? She didn't see anyway it couldn't be seen that way. Was she a terrible person? Yes. Maybe. She didn't know. All that was, lay in the moment. Thinking about everything all at once.

Careful to hide her thoughts, she clouded them with nothing but gibberish. Just so Warlow couldn't invade her mind. Things such as 'did I remember to call Jason back' or 'Are we almost out of milk'? Not the most 'turn on' kinda thoughts.

But they were enough to satiate and put her at ease. Claude. Alcide. Eric. Bill. And now, Warlow. Maybe she _was _a danger whore. Eric, the 1000 year old viking vampire who killed many in his time. He offered her to stop, if he could be with her.

That look in his eyes, as she ended their relationship. He wanted to be with her, loved her. Bill, he'd been a spy for Queen Sophie-Anne. Nothing but a gentleman who kept her safe, even though he was only there as a ploy to lure her to death.

He did care about her. That was obvious. Alcide. They'd _almost _gotten together. But it didn't happen, and was probably for the best. All of her relationships had turned out badly, and why stop the cycle now? It seemed only to repeat.

Claude. Another decent, and good guy. Who met his end, merely because she existed. He probably didn't blame her for his death, like he didn't for Claudine's. But that didn't put her mind at rest, because truth be told; all deaths around her occurred because of her.

Warlow. 5000 year old vampire. Older than that. Vampires _never _told their exact age. Just roughly. Godric, he'd been 2000 and something. Getting side tracked. Fairy/Vampire hybrid. Oldest vampire she'd known. Obviously dangerous; and here she was.

Vampire. Vampire. Werewolf. Fairy. Fairy/Vampire. She never picked 'ordinary' or 'normal' men. _Human_ men.

* * *

Defend him. "Use your light!" Warlow told her.

"I can't!" Sookie protested.

"Just do it!"

Sookie knocked Bill out of the fairy forest. "I can't believe I did it." she thought aloud.

"I'm proud of you." Warlow smiled. "I'm also glad you did it."

"Me too. There's been enough death and destruction for a life-time."

"Life-times are too short." Warlow chided, "I've lived for many of them."

"Right, I forgot all vampires are experts when it comes to time. And aging."

"We who live potentially forever see time as nothing."

"I guess, I mean. Thousands of years old, I understand you'd see a 100 years or so like the blink of an eye."

"Think of it like an hour glass. Each grain of sand that falls and slips to the other side, like a year. A human second is barely a vampire year. A year to us, could be a century or two. They are nothing relatively because we have time. All we are, is time incarnate."

"That's an odd way of putting things."

"Perspective changed everything, Sookie." he looked at her, with a smile.

"I guess it does."

"If you become my vampire/fairy bride. You will come to understand."

"I don't know if I could do that, I doubt I could. Warlow.." she sighed softly, a small smile.

* * *

"Who the _hell _do you think you are?" he backhanded her.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked, as she fell to the ground.

"You believe you have a choice? That I would allow you to leave me?" he seemed humored, as he picked her up and held her by the throat.

"You're hurting me!" she choked out.

"Love is pain, and agony I have endured through waiting for you. The deal I created with your family, and you defy me?"

"I'm not property you can own!"

"But I _do _own you, the deal you made with me. Was _you _in your entirety, in exchange for your friends! Family! I upheld my end, and you dare attempt to break it!?" he hissed.

Sookie swallowed, staring at him. His personality flipped.

Warlow sniffed her, "You allowed another fairy to touch you, and have what we have. Disgusting."

"Mad you didn't get me first? You're nothing like he was, and when we were 'together' I imagined it was him, the entire time." Sookie smirked at him.

"In time, you'll forget about him. Fade."

"Like hell I will. I don't settle for damaged goods."

"You call me crazy, but I've lived for lifetime after lifetime. Endured my torment, because of Lilith. Waiting for you, for millenia. You were promised, and belonged to me. You claim otherwise? Do so. You're mine."

"I belong to no one."

"The light within your stomach says otherwise. He left his mark upon you. Pregnant fairies, they smell like sweets. Perfume made of ambrosia, honey, summer incarnate. The dangers you will face. All because of that mistake you've made."

"I-I'm.. pregnant?" Sookie asked, looking down at her stomach.

"Unfortunately. Because ultimately, you _decided _to allow a fairy with you."

"How can you tell? How do I know, that you're not lying?" Sookie was near hysterical.

"Because I can _tell _that you _are _pregnant. You're stalling me. And not leaving my side. Struggle if you like, it only makes me more determined to keep you."

"It only makes me want to fight you _harder_."

"That too, in time will pass." he smirked.

* * *

"Sookie." he teasingly called, taking her out of the shower.

Sookie stared at him, not saying a single word. Stepping away from him. Niall came, "Oh no you don't!" he grabbed him.

"Sookie! Please!"

She didn't move to help him, he didn't deserve it. Jason staked him, she was still surprised. Niall smiled at his dead body, she ignored what he said next. Hand over her stomach, things were only going to get harder from here on out.

"So then, you _are _in fact." Niall commented, stepping around Warlow's blood, touching her stomach with his light. "I see."

"What? What do ya see?" Jason asked, curious, not understanding what he meant.

"You crave salt?" Niall asked, ignoring Jason.

"Yes." Sookie nodded.

"Our people enjoy its consumption, when I saw you at the table.. eating all of it. I thought, that maybe. But now I know you are." he smiled at her.

"I'm scared." Sookie admitted.

"He'll have alot of fae magic in him. More than you."

"Wait. Wait a minute! You don't mean to tell me, that you're...?" Jason finally put it together, a questioning look as he stared from Niall to Sookie.

Sookie nodded.

Jason lit up and hugged her, "Why didn't ya tell me!?"

"I didn't know." Sookie shook her head, hugging him back.

"So Grandpa's a Great-Grandpa?" Jason asked.

"Technically. I'm more than just one 'Great' when it comes to you kids." Niall interrupted the moment.

"Uh...right." Jason nodded.

"I can't believe this." Sookie sighed, "I think you did it on purpose!" she looked around all corners of the room.

"Uh. Sook. What are ya doin'?" Jason asked, scratching the back of his head as he stared at her.

"Making an outburst at Claude. I always pictured myself- ya know, in the scenario where I had children.. yellin' in the delivery room at the daddy. But I guess I won't be able to do that. I never pictured it, without him by my side." Sookie sighed.

"You've pictured yourself having kids?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it? Then again, this whole town thinks I'm a pill anyway."

"I have to go now, I'll miss you kids. But Sookie, if you _ever _need me. I'm just a call away. Alright?" Niall asked, smiling at her. "I wish to meet my next descendant. Face to face."

Sookie nodded and smiled "Count on it."

"What about me?" Jason asked, feeling left out a bit.

"Yes, _you _too can call upon me. You're my blood kin. Be safe, and no heroics you two. If anyone decides to attack my grandchildren.. give me a shout. Alright?" Niall looked at both of them, with a kind smile.

"You got it, Grandpa." Jason nodded, returning his smile.

"Sure. I promise." Sookie smiled back at him.

"One last hug, for the road?" Niall asked, arms outstretched.

Sookie and Jason looked at eachother, before nodding and hugging him. _Take care, kiddo. Your brothers a handful. He may be older, but you're the mature one. Keep my Great Grandchild safe. _

_Don't worry, I will. _Sookie squeezed him gently.

"Goodbye." Niall stepped back, opening a portal.

Sookie and Jason waved as he left.

* * *

"My stomach is huge, and I'm fat." Sookie pouted.

"You're _not _fat." Alcide chuckled, hugging her from behind.

"Easy for _you _to say. You didn't gain about 40 pounds."

"40? Wow. Big guy in there, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Well. It's no comfort because he'll eventually come out of me, and then where will I be?"

"With an adorable baby to love."

"Yeah, I guess." she sighed "I wish he'd come out already."

"You look 9 months pregnant, it's only been under 6 months." Alcide stared at her stomach. It was strange.

"Must be because his daddy was a full fairy. And his mommy, is half. Which makes alot more fairy than other halflings."

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't understand the whole fairy birth thing."

"Good, neither do I." Sookie sighed.

"Come on, let's get some dinner."

"Um.. Alcide. I think my water just broke." she stared beneath her feet.

"Either that, or you peed on the floor." he joked flatly.

"I. Did. Not. Pee. On. The. Floor." Sookie narrowed her eyes.

"I know you didn't come on, to the hospital."

* * *

"He's beautiful." Sookie smiled at the baby.

"He's got his mothers eyes." Alcide smiled at the little boy.

"Yeah, but they're blue." Jason cut in, "Cute little guy. Sorry I took so long, Sook. Came as fast as I could." he apologized with a smile."

"Don't worry about it." Sookie looked to the door, Eric walked in.

Alcide and Jason blocking the way. "Oh, I'm _so _scared." Eric mocked both of them, rolling his eyes as he pushed them out of the way with little to no effort. "Is this your progeny? You decided to become a maker?" he smiled fondly at the baby.

"I'm not a vampire." Sookie said flatly. "He's a baby, not a vampire."

"Let me hold him." Eric had a stuffed toy in his hand.

"No." Sookie shook her head "I don't trust you _not _to eat him." she remembered some vampires liked eating baby's. And a fairy baby? No way.

"Surely I'm more respectable than that." Eric held out his arms.

"I believe the lady said 'no'." Alcide growled.

"I ain't lettin' ya eat my nephew, either." Jason frowned at Eric.

"Growl at me again, werewolf. And I rip those pretty little eyes out. Jason. We've been through this before. Did you enjoy the dreams? Give you a hard-on downstairs?" he smirked at Jason's discomfort.

"Stop fighting." Sookie sighed, "Fine. Hold him." she handed the baby over.

"He got a name?" Eric inhaled his scent "Like cinnamon and honey. Sweet aren't you?" he asked, staring at the little boy. His blue eyes, bore into Eric's. "Must be mine. Cute. Smells good. Gonna be the object of affections with girls, too. And. Possibly. _Guys_." he side glanced at Jason, with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sookie shuddered at Eric's joke.

"I do my best. Who's the father? Pam? Don't see many blue eyed blondes around here." Eric waited for an answer.

"He died. Warlow.. ate him."

"Damn. My money was on Pam."

"Oh, yes. Pam is the father of my baby, I forgot about our kinky night together." Sookie frowned.

"I would have _paid _to see that." Eric grinned. "So. What's his name? Eric junior? Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I would rather shoot myself." Sookie rolled her eyes. "I don't know what to name him."

"All kidding aside. I want to ask something of you."

Sookie shot him a look that said 'right now? really?' "What is it?"

"Could his name be- or somewhere in his name.. Godric?" he waited, a second, a minute.. however long her response would take.

"I'll...think it over." Sookie nodded, Godric. She liked him, he'd saved her from that vampire. Maybe his middle name? _ Godric Stackhouse.

"Godric saw fit to protect you. Well. I have to go. School these tools for me, will you?" Eric smiled at the baby. "They're idiots, and ignore about.. 100% of what they say. Uncle Eric knows way more than them. Because he's old, smart, sexy. And. More importantly. _Not _them." he handed the baby back to Sookie. Running off.

"Can I shoot him, next time?" Jason asked.

"He's an asshole." Alcide agreed.

"Oh, I _love _it when my men fight over stupid crap." Sookie sighed deeply.

"What is the name gonna be, Sook?" Jason asked, curiously.

"I was thinkin' somethin' like.. Aidan? Avery?"

"I like 'em both. Aidan seems a bit nicer." Jason nodded.

"Aidan seems better." Alcide agreed.

"Aidan..Godric..Stackhouse. Or. Avery..Godric..Stackhouse."

"You're seriously putting the vampires name in there? I don't think it's a good idea, Sookie." Jason shook his head.

"I agree. Vampire name in the fairy/human hybrid.. is gonna be like a bullseye on him."

Sookie frowned. "Fine. Aidan Godric Eric Bill Stackhouse."

"You ain't gonna make that his name." Jason grinned.

"Try me." Sookie continued to frown.

"I'm with Jason on this. I don't think you will." Alcide shook his head.

Sookie raised an eyebrow. "Hold this." she handed over the baby to Jason.

"'This'?" he blinked at the baby. "Did ya just really call yer baby this?"

Alcide shrugged. Sookie filled out the paperwork. Aidan. Godric. Eric. Claude. Bill. Stackhouse.

"Long name." Alcide stared at it.

"I was 'inspired' by my boyfriend and brother." Sookie rolled her eyes. "I'm tired. Watch him for me, until he falls asleep, okay?"

Both men nodded, as she closed her eyes. Drifting off, dreaming of Claude. In the fairy version of the cemetery. How beautiful the day was, though it was always day there.


End file.
